


3.Oct.11

by RizaHawkeye1380



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: ...thinking of more tags, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Ed cries, FMA Day, Flowers, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, Gen, Light Angst, Parent Edward Elric, Post-Canon, Watching Over You, alphonse learns alchestry, ed visits his parents' grave, it's october 3, keeping updated, might have called mustang MUSTARD instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizaHawkeye1380/pseuds/RizaHawkeye1380
Summary: Ed visits his parents' grave on the day where it all started.





	3.Oct.11

It was a normal day in the country, people went about their business and did their normal tasks as usual. But if you knew where to go and who to ask, this was anything  _ but  _ an ordinary day for a former State Alchemist.

As the Sun set down on Resembool, it glistened the dew from the ground making it sparkle in a sort of way. Ed walked along the damp grass as he held the bouquets tightly in his hands. It had been months since he last came here, and today was the best time to come visit. 

As he walked towards the cemetery, he stopped at two particular graves.

_ Trisha Elric and Van Hohenheim _

Ed layed down the bouquet on the graves and sighed. 

"Sorry it took so long. Things have been really busy with everything that’s been going on. For starters, General Mustard aka Mustang finally became Fuhrer. The ceremony is in two weeks and we’ve been invited. As much as I think he’s a cocky bastard, I’m actually really happy for him and Hawkeye. They worked hard on this. Oh! Al’s coming over from Xing soon! He’s been learning alchestry with Mei and I’m really excited to see him after so long! I’ll bring him over once he comes back, it’s been almost a year since I last saw him. I think you would've loved Mei. Also, Winry couldn’t be here today because of the baby. He gets bigger and bigger each day, and he looks exactly like me! He’s a fussy little thing that’s for sure, he  _ loves  _ milk though…”

Ed stood quiet for a moment and started to shed a few tears. 

How long had it been since they burned the house? Since they went on a quest to get Al’s body back? Since he joined the military? Since the Promised Day?

“I-I miss you...both of you actually...a-and I wish you were here now…”

Ed stood up and wiped his tears, and gave a sad smile.

“I have to go now, Winry’s gonna kill me if I’m late.”

As he turned around and left, if you looked closely, you could see two figures standing behind Ed and smiling for their son.


End file.
